


Our Own Enemy

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrobin Celebration 2020 but it's all Chrom/Grima [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (due to raw meat), Drabble, Food Poisoning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: “I’m surprised you didn’t get sick, too,” Chrom says, adding some more notes to his report about the Shepherd’s latest food poisoning situation.[Chrobin Celebration Day 3: cooking]
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin Celebration 2020 but it's all Chrom/Grima [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Our Own Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have Day 3 uploading on the proper day... Anyway, this one actually shares a setting with Day 4 (dress up) so... You can ponder that later.

“I’m surprised you didn’t get sick, too,” Chrom says, adding some more notes to his report about the Shepherd’s latest food poisoning situation.

“I don’t know why I wasn’t affected,” Robin lies. “I guess I have a strong stomach.”

Well, the last part is true. Dragons can eat almost anything. Raw meat certainly poses no problem.

Nowi didn’t get sick either. Nobody has any reason to draw a connection between her and them. Robin still fidgets with the hem of their sleeve.

“To think some bad cooking could disable a whole camp,” Chrom mutters.

“We’re our own enemy,” Robin says.


End file.
